The Time Apart
by rena.xoxo
Summary: First fic. They just left him there...just...well...left...Naruto didn't get it, he could kill criminals, assasins, but he couldn't convince his friends to come back, even if they promised they would... SS, NH,SI


**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto****. I can't draw a straight line to save my life…**

_Naruto__ thought they could all go back…back to the way things were, back to being team 7. It was what he wanted most, even more than ramen, and maybe even more than being Hokage. __As long as he had his friends._

_"Dobe, you better be Hokage when we get back" The __teme__ smirked. Sakura stood beside him smiling. _

_"But why!?"__ Naruto, being Naruto, wasn't THAT stupid. And here he was wondering why the heck Sasuke didn't want to come to __Konoha__ even after killing his (not deserving of the title) brother. He couldn't really grasp the fact the Sakura was going with him to 'explore the world' as they so kindly put it._

_The silence was piercing, it almost seemed__ like__ it was mocking him. _

_"Naruto" Sakura spoke gently__, "__We will come back and when we do, I promise you, we'll stay, we won't leave again"._

Never leave again…the words rang in Naruto's ears…It seemed to ring for a while actually….4 years if you were wondering…

"Neh Naruto- kun, I got you some Ramen", a soft voice pulled him out of his reverie. Naruto smiled. "Thank you Hinata- chan". In Naruto's opinion, Hinata was the most beautiful woman ever. He grinned and dug into the ramen his wife had brought him.

* * *

"Do you think Naruto's Hokage yet?" Sakura asked her husband. Sasuke smirked "He better be, or the dobe's gonna get a heck of alot of teasing from me".

A small boy sat amongst the flowers, trying to catch all the bugs in his tiny hands. "Come Takumi" Sakura beckoned to the child. He grinned and stumbled to follow his mother and father.

Takumi saw the village entrance up ahead and wondered if this was the 'home' his parents were always telling him about.

Meanwhile the two chuunin sitting guard at the gates nearly had their eyes bulge out. After all, it's not everyday that the Hokage's best friends come back…

Takumi smiled and waved at the two 'big people'. In his opinion, they didn't look very well, with their eyes so far out. Perhaps he should ask Okaa-san to have a look…just in case… He looked up; his mother seemed to be in another world, not entirely paying attention to what was going on. Takumi decided to let it be, he remembered what happened 'Tou-san when Okaa-san was in a bad mood…it taught him to think before he said anything.

* * *

"Naruto- kun, there are some visitors here for you" Hinata smiled, silently wondering what reaction her husband would have at the sight of these 'visitors'.

"Send them in" Naruto was desperately hoping for some sort of distraction…he really did love being Hokage, but there was just SO MUCH PAPERWORK!?!?! He only really did it for Hinata… Crossing his fingers, he prayed that these visitors would provide at _least_and hour off work. Naruto put his head down as to look like he was doing something productive, wouldn't want people thinking he _didn't_ likebeing Hokage…oh the joy of paperwork…

Looking up he saw a somewhat familiar but also unfamiliar sight. "Dobe" smirked Sasuke. Naruto blinked…he grinned…and he tried very hard _not_ to slobber all over Sasuke and Sakura. "TTEEEMMMMEEEEE!!!!" Naruto tackled Sasuke, hugging him tightly. Sakura and Hinata sweatdropped…Takumi wondered why this blonde man was calling his father 'teme'…he was sure the blonde man knew his 'Tou-san had a name…and last he checked, it wasn't 'teme'. It seemed quite odd to Takumi also that the blonde man's name was 'dobe'. He mused over what odd names people here had, when he had been travelling, mostly people addressed each other by their actual names…

**(A/N…so innocent ****haha**** Takumi has no idea what '****dobe****' or '****teme****' mean…)**

"SSAAKKKUURRRRAAA- CCCHHHAAAAANNNN!!!!!!" Naruto, being the smart person he was **insert skeptic look here**decided _not_to tackle his pink haired friend, because he too, like Takumi and Sasuke, knew what happened when Sakura was mad….so he just hugged her instead. A blob of black hair caught his eye.

Naruto bent down and smiled a toothy grin. The child looked like a clone of Sasuke, except a decade or two younger. "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, who are you?" Naruto smiled at the child, who now was half hidden by his mother's legs. "Please to meet you, I'm Uchiha Takumi". Naruto fainted at the cuteness of the child. Takumi frowned worriedly and what he did wrong, he couldn't find out what it was. Everyone else just sweatdropped. Takumi never felt so horrible in his life, (albeit his somewhat short one…a grand total of two years) he made this man who was so nice to him fall on the ground. Tears threatened to fall. "Aww Takumi- chan, don't worry, Uncle Naruto will be fine" Sakura bent down to comfort her son.

What happened next shocked everyone. The door broke, a massive crash was heard and to young Takumi it seemed very much like the end of the world.


End file.
